Meet You
by Brown Kitty
Summary: Bertemu denganmu dan mendapatkan sebuah permen. Apa ini sebuah imbalan karena aku yang tengah terluka ?/KAISOO/YAOI/repiuw yaa : jangan jadi hantuu


. . . Meet You . . .

KAISOO

**BROWN KITTY**

_**Bertemu denganmu dan mendapatkan sebuah permen. Apa ini sebuah imbalan karena aku yang terluka ini ?**_

Genre : YAOI, BL, Romance

WARNING : THIS pedo ff, jadi jika gak nyaman jangan baca yaaa ^^

**I'm not the owner of the cast**

**So..**

_**Enjooyy**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nafasnya memburu dan terlihat terengah engah. Peluhnya mulai berjatuhan dari pelipis turun perlahan menuju dagunya yang runcing. Mata nya sedikit memicing merasakan sensasi sesak didadannya. Ia baru saja berlari, melangkahkan kaki menjauhi diri dari dua orang berbadan besar dan bersenjatakan benda tajam..

Ia dipalaki.. Dimintai uangnya yang bisa dibilang –bahkan tidak cukup untuk makannya hari ini..

Dari pada mati konyol, ia memutuskan melarikan diri, mengandalkan kepandainnya yang bisa berlari lincah dan cepat..

Kakinya yang sudah gemetar karena kelelahan mulai melemah.. Disudut gang sempit ia berhenti dan menjatuhkan diri..

Berharap ia tak akan ditemukan dua pria berbadan bongsor itu.. Karena tempatnya saat ini benar benar rumit ditemukan, ia saja mulai lupa jalan untuk keluar dari gang sempit ini..

"akh!" tiba tiba ia memekik; dan oh! Lengannya terluka... Garis sepanjang 5 centi itu mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah..

Itu luka, dan mengeluarkan darah..

Mungkin luka itu ia dapat ketika pria pria pemalak tadi tak sengaja atau mungkin sengaja menggoreskannya dilengan itu..

Ia tampak kebingungan bagaimana agar darah yang keluar dapat berhenti, karena jujur saja ia tak suka melihat cairan merah itu..

..

"Hyung.. Kau kenapa" Hey.. Bukankah gang ini tempat persembunyian yang rumit untuk ditemukan, lalu dari mana asal suara itu..

"Hyuuung.. Kenapa diam saja" Suara itu benar benar membuatnya mengerang frustasi..

"oh tidak" suara itu terpekik "kau berdarah hyung"

Dan ya.. Pemilik suara itu mendekat begitu saja kearahnya.. Memasang muka khawatir dan keperduliaan yang... –entahlah mungkin tulus

"Hyuung kau berdarah .. Hiks"

Ya amppuunn...

Yang berdarah bukan kau wahai anak kecil ... Kenapa kau menangis.

"kenapa kau menangis hah!.. Yang terluka kan aku"

Ia –pemuda dengan balutan kemeja dengan lengan baju yang sudah dilipat sampai siku –membuka suaranya dengan spontan mengetahui bocah mungil dihadapannya menangis tak karuan. "hiks.. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menangis.. Tapi... " Bocah itu menggantungkan kata katanya.

Lalu bunyi 'Srek' pun menenuhi sudut sudut gang sempit itu..

"eh.. Apa yang kau lakukan bocah" mata pemuda dewasa diantara dua lelaki disitu terkejut. Alisnya terangkat dan matanya membelalak.

"sstt diamlah" Bocah itu ternyata menyobekkan kaos dalamnya. Hingga kain robekan itu ,bocah mungil lilitkan disekitar lengan pemuda lebih dewasa didepannya – yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah sehingga bau amis yang khas masih setia menguar memenuhi penciuman keduannya

"akh!.. Kau menekannya" pemuda itu berteriak dan sedikit berjengit merasakan perih diarea lengan kananya..

"ma'af hyung.. Aku akan berusaha pelan pelan, tahan oke" Bocah itu tersenyum, dan yang dipanggil 'Hyung' hanya bisa bungkam tersipu..

..

Beberapa menit.. Kain robekan itu sudah terpasang rapi di sekitar luka dilengan kanan pemuda yang terluka. Bocah yang sudah berhasil menghentikan darah yang keluar dari lengan pemuda itu tersenyum dan menarik pelan ujung baju pemuda dihadapannya..

"ini.. " sebuah permen bertangkai mengacung tepat didepan hidung yang lebih dewasa..

"apa ini" pemuda dengan mata yang menyipit hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

Alis bocah itu bertaut "Hyung tidak tahu permen?" tanyannya polos..

"aku tahu.. Maksudku.. Permen ini untuk apa?"

Renyah tawa bocah itu terdengar "hahahaha.. Tiba tiba saja aku ingat wajah Hyung tadi yang terlihat akan menangis "

'Hyung' itu menahan malu.. Bisa bisannya ia ditertawakan bocah kecil dengan mata bulat yang kebetulan saja menyelamatkan lukannya..

"kau ini" ia mengusak ujung kepala bocah itu, membuat bocah itu seketika bungkam dan menunduk..

"Hyung" bocah itu menahan telapak tangannya yang terasa lebar diatas kepala mungil si bocah..

"hem... Terimakasi sudah membantuku, ah ya siapa nama mu adik kecil.. " Ia tersenyum.. Membuat sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti bocah kecil itu serasa menggelitik perut mungilnnya..

"ak –ku Kyungsoo ,Hyung.."

"oh. Kyungsoo, sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau membantu ku dan …. sampai jumpa" Ia berdiri dan berjalan sedikit tertatih karena kakinya masih terasa bergetar..

"hah!"

"hah!"

Satu helaan nafas sama sama terdengar dengan timing yang sama pula..

Mereka sama sama menghela nafas kemudian sebuah senyuman tersungging begitu indah diwajah keduannya..

Yang tadinya terluka sudah berjalan cukup jauh menyisakan punggungnya saja yang bisa untuk dilihat.. Sedangkan si bocah dengan raut wajah tak terbaca hanya duduk diam dan hanya bisa melihat lekat lekat punggung itu menggunakan matannya yang bulat..

Dari pada diam, bocah yang tadi menyebutkan namannya 'Kyungsoo' mulai tersenyum dan membuka bungkusan permen yang tadi sempat ia beli dua, setelah yang satunya ia berikan kepada 'hyung' yang menurutnya terlihat sedikit gelap namun tampan..

"permen ini akan kusimpan 'bocah'"

"jika aku besar, aku ingin bisa setampan hyung ituu, '"

Eeh.. tapi siapa nama hyung ituuuu

.

.

.

Kasii repiuw doonk.. mau lanjut atau udahaan .. (galau)

Kkk~ ^^


End file.
